


Just Like Her

by starrywolf101



Series: My Best Stories [8]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Backstory, Bittersweet Ending, Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Food, M/M, One Shot, Past, Protective Siblings, Self-Reflection, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: “Demencia reminds me of someone from my past. I guess one’s ‘big brother instincts’ are something that never fade.”ORBlack Hat wonders why his boyfriend gives a fuck about that annoying lizard-lady we all know and love.





	Just Like Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is also a bit of an oldy that I'm finally getting around to uploading. I got this idea randomly in my head one day, and I just had to write it! 
> 
> This story is focusing more on Flug’s relationship with Dem, or rather, the idea behind his relationship with her. Paperhat is taking a bit of a backseat during this fic.

Black Hat glared at Demencia as she hopped from one shiny trinket to the next. The girl’s lack of an attention span wasn't even the most annoying thing about her! That title went to her need to touch everything like a child in a toy store. Black Hat was just about to yell at her for messing with Flug’s stuff when the doctor grabs a cube from his desk, and hands it to her. Almost immediately, it starts faintly flashing lights that hooks Demencia’s attention. Flug hums lightly and pats her on the head as she gnaws and twists the rubix.

This only furthered Black Hat’s confusion; why hadn't his doctor told the girl off? He continues to glare in mild annoyance at her. “How do you put up with such a nuisance?” Flug puts down his tools and looks at Black Hat, his expression unreadable through the paper bag. That's the one thing that irritates Black Hat the most about Flug. When Flug tilts his head askew, questioning what brought on this topic. Black Hat lets out a low, miffed growl and elaborates his train of thought. “She gets into your stuff, and tends to destroy most everything she touches. She also makes it her favorite pastime to annoy the hell out of the both of us! How can you still put up with her through her antics?”

Flug softly chuckles and Black Hat can just feel the smirk from under that bag. “You're not jealous, are you, Jefé?” Black Hat sputters at the teasing words as he feels his cheeks heat up. “I'm just kidding,” Flug laughs; the sound was still just as gorgeous to Black Hat as the first time he heard it. Flug slightly lifts the bag to peck an innocent kiss to his boss’s cheek. 

Black Hat clears his throat in an attempt to regain his composure. He states: “You still didn't answer my question.”

By now, Demencia had scurried elsewhere in the manor, leaving behind the now deactivated rubix cube. Flug quietly sighs as he focuses his attention on the wall behind Black Hat. “Demencia reminds me of someone from my past. I guess one’s ‘big brother instincts’ are something that never fade.” 

It was a vague answer and Flug knew it. Black Hat didn't want to push though, he doesn't know much about Flug’s history. Nobody did really, the great Flug Slys was a mystery to all.

The lab falls into a comfortable silence as Flug works on his latest invention; he's been experimenting with nanobot technology. Black Hat watches the doctor work, allowing himself to let down his guard a little and relax. His eyelid was starting to feel heavy, and he allowed it to shut completely. Black Hat didn't need sleep like mortals, but he felt exhausted due to the particular stressful week he had.

The sound of soft snores distract Flug from his nanobot. He looks over his left shoulder to find Black Hat soundly asleep. A small smile finds its way to his lips as he puts down the tools and stands up in search of a blanket. Flug tosses the warm fabric over Black Hat’s relaxed form and exits the lab in search of food. He couldn't remember the last time he ate.

Upon passing the living room on his route to the kitchen, Flug spots Demencia sitting on the floor in front if the television. He pauses in his tracks to call out to the girl: “Hey, Dem, you want something from the kitchen?”

She turns her attention to Flug and nods enthusiastically before bounding over towards him. “Do you think we have any sandwiches?” She asks him in her normal, squeaky tone. Flug scrunches up his nose as a shiver runs up his spine.

“I hope not,” he mumbles to himself. Flug remembers the day of the sandwich massacre. Some idiotic villain with the ability to manifest sandwiches out of nowhere had thought it was a good idea to force-feed everyone in town those disgusting things. Flug happened to be unlucky enough to be in the market at that time. He shivered at the memory and cut it off there, not eager to remember any more.

Flug catches up with Demencia, who was already rifling through the cabinets. She finds a jar of marshmallow fluff and squeals out a triumphant “yes!” Demencia pulls a spoon out of the silverware drawer and stuffs her face full of fluff.

“You're going to get a belly ache if you eat just that,” Flug scolds, but it falls upon deaf ears as she shrugs her shoulders and walks back out to the living room. Flug sighs and shakes his head. He needed to find something for himself to eat anyways. Flug scans the fridge and successfully finds some leftover salad 5.0.5. had made. Where was the blue bear anyways? Flug shrugged his shoulder, knowing the bear would turn up later.

He let his mind drift off as he ate. It was a dangerous thing to do, but Flug couldn't help it. He drifted back to a time when everything was perfect. A time where he wore no bag, nor a lab coat. It was just him and her together forever. Flug felt the tears falling down his cheeks, but he didn't care. He couldn't care.

He snaps back to the present and wipes away the tears. Flug cleans up and heads back to the lab. He needed to continue working. Black Hat wakes up a while later and busies himself with walking around the lab. Flug didn't mind though, he enjoyed the company. He gets distracted from work, however, when Black Hat rustles through some old papers. Flug gets up when his boss pulls out a specific old and wrinkled paper. 

In between his clawed fingers, Black Hat examines a drawing. It looked like a bunch of squiggles to him. “Oh, I haven't seen that in ages,” Flug mutters in surprise. He grabs the page and rubs a thumb over a crinkle. It was a drawing of a house, two stick figures, and a swing set. The smaller of the two figures had red pigtails indicated by two squiggles. Flug feels the corners of his eyes crinkle with his sad smile.

“Is this something from your past?” Black Hat asks as he places a comforting hand on Flug’s shoulder. Flug nods in response and folds up the paper, tucking it into his pocket.

“I think I'm gonna call it a day and head to bed,” Flug states as he packs up his tools. Black Hat wishes him a good night's sleep at heads off to do his own thing. Before heading to his room, Flug makes a quick stop off in the living room to say goodnight to Demencia. She really does look a bit like  _ her _ when Flug thinks about it. He shakes away his thoughts and heads to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always grateful for feedback, so please feel free to leave a kudos and a comment of what you thought of the story!


End file.
